


The Message

by AloneShadow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Betaed, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sweet & fluff, but not really, fake date, testing the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Mac accidentally sends a message. Everything escalates from there.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to start the new year with some sweet and fluff, so why not do it while also testing the macdalton ship? I'm not sure I'm doing it 100% right, but I can't deny it was hella fun writing this one lol It was originally planned as the last fic of 2020, but the editing is taking longer than expected. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Mac was tired. For once, he was aware of being exhausted, both physically and mentally, and he wasn’t trying much to hide it either- not as usual. 

“You go home and straight to bed, alright?” Riley told him, eyeing him as if she was expecting him to crash face-first on the floor at any moment. 

“’M fine,” he murmured, just out of habit. Trying to keep his eyes open was only making him look more miserable. 

“It’s three in the morning and we need to sleep- especially you. Go straight to bed as soon as Jack gets you home, ok?” 

Mac nodded with a weak smile watching her leaving the briefing room. He was tired, yes, but it wasn’t just because they spent two days on the run to complete their last mission… At this point, his emotions were all over the place and he had no idea how to put them back together before- 

“Mac?” Jack frowned at him from the doorway, “You ok, man?”

He looked up, blinking to clear his vision. “Yeah… Just tired.” 

“I bet you are. The last two days have been pure _hell_.” Jack moved closer, studying him with a worried glare. “I got you a ride back home. They’re ready when you are, just ask at the entrance.” He added, gesturing behind himself. 

It took Mac a second to understand the words. “You’re not coming?” 

“Ah, no, not yet. Miranda is still a bit shaken… I figured she might use a drink.” 

“Right…” Mac’s body moved numbly as Jack jokingly hit his shoulder arm with a hand. He knew Jack well enough to know what that attitude meant, especially if a woman was involved. 

“You’re going to be alright on your own?” 

“Yeah, I told you…” 

“You sure?” 

Mac took a deep breath and looked up at him, nodding, “Home. Bed. I’ll stick to the plan for once.” 

“Same. Well, _hopefully_ ,” Jack smiled a bit, then sighed, his expression becoming more serious, “Look, I know I kept distracting you in that bunker…” 

“I’m used to you talking not stop.” 

“Yes, but still, I'm sorry. It's just that Miranda literally made my head spin and-” 

“And you just talk. A lot.” Mac finished for him. “We made it out. That’s all that matters.” 

Jack nodded, patting his shoulder again, more gently this time, “You did great. Get the rest you deserve, alright?” 

“I’ll try,” Mac said, watching him leave. Then, finally alone in the briefing room, he allowed himself to crash on the couch. 

_I hate hearing you talk about her,_ that was what Mac wanted to yell while they were stuck in that bunker and Jack couldn’t stop talking about how funny Miranda was, and smart and strong- and Mac’s brain started spinning as well but for different reasons... He was there, trying to defuse a bomb and save their lives, and all Jack could do was talking about this incredible woman they met during their mission. 

_How long is it going to last this time?_ , Mac thought, immediately feeling bad for being so cynical. He knew Miranda was incredible… She was an army doctor; she managed to keep up with them for two days, even saving Mac’s life once… Of course Jack fell for her. Who wouldn’t? 

Mac sighed, eyes closed. He almost lost his temper in that bunker. He has never been so close to saying something that would have probably destroyed his friendship with Jack… Still, it was something he tried to tell him for so long… He needed to tell him the truth. He wanted to be honest with him and prevent other _Miranda situations_ from happening because his heart just couldn’t take it anymore… 

A phone ringing made him woke up with a little jump. Patting on his pockets, Mac then realized that wasn’t his ringtone. Following the sound, it was coming from the office on the other side of the briefing room. 

Mac stood up and slowly walked there, finding the device on a desk. He just wanted to sleep, so he picked it up and answered with a tired, and partly annoyed, “Hello?” 

A brief moment of silence, then, “Mac? Is it you?” 

“… Jill?” 

“Yeah, hi, uh… How come do you have my phone?” 

“I don’t. I mean, it was in the office- here, at the Phoenix.” He explained.

“Really? Thank goodness. Matty just called me at home, asking why I was ignoring her messages, and I realized my phone wasn’t in my bag. I thought I lost it.” 

“Yeah… Do you want me to ask someone to bring it back to you or...?” 

“Oh, no, don’t worry. Just leave it there, I’ll get it back tomorrow, thanks,” she said, then asked, “By the way, why are you still at the Phoenix?” 

“We got back late tonight, and… You know…” 

“I see. Well, get some rest, ok? See you tomorrow?” 

“Sure. Bye.” Mac ended the call and dropped both Jill’s and his phone on the desk, sitting on one of the chairs, dropping his head back. _I need to go to the hall and get that ride home…_

_“…Miranda literally made my head spin…”_

Mac’s eyes opened, frustration making it impossible for him to stop thinking about her and Jack- they were probably together now… 

He sat there in the dim light, thinking, nervously tapping his fingers on the armrest. Then, he grabbed the phone and started writing a message. 

_I can make your head spin too. Let’s see who does it better._ He thought, furiously tapping on the phone and, as his anger slowly faded into sadness, the message also turned into a letter-long declaration of love. All the things Mac never managed to say to Jack, he wrote them on the screen. 

He even wrote Jack’s number, that he knew so well, ready to send it- and then he stopped. Mac’s face has turned a deep red and he shook his head, deleting the message and throwing the phone aside on the desk. “I’m going insane…” he cried, crossing his arms on the table and dropping his head on them. He just wanted to tell Jack the truth- and he missed his chance once again. 

When Mac woke up, slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t at home; the second thing was that that was the Phoenix’s office- and his back was hurting like hell as he stretched on the chair. 

“Good morning, Mac,” Matty said from the office’s doorway, a coffee cup into her hands. 

“Uh… Morning…?” he said, trying to wake up as fast as possible. 

“Did you sleep in here? I thought you were going home tonight?” 

“That was the idea,” he sighed. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep...” 

“It’s ok. You guys had a few rough days.” 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s eight in the morning. I didn’t want to wake you up, but people will be here soon and they might need their desks.” She said with a little smile. 

“Right. Sure…” Mac said standing up, falling back on the chair, feeling lightheaded. “Just, give me a second...”

“There’s no rush. By the way, I gave you guys a few days off starting today.” 

“Really?” 

“You all did great yesterday, saving Doctor Lyner. We’ll take care of the rest and close the case.” She said moving back into the briefing room. 

“Lyner?” Mac murmured, not recognizing the name. He stood up again, this time keeping his balance and making it all the way to the bathrooms. As he washed his face, he could feel his eyes a bit puffy… 

_Lyner…?_ He questioned himself again, studying his reflection in the mirror, trying to understand why that name sounded familiar- and why did he look as if he has been crying…

Mac suddenly froze, “Miranda Lyner,” he remembered, and then his eyes widened, “Oh, no no no-!” 

Matty was reading files on the screen when she heard someone running and, turning around, saw Mac coming from the corridor at full speed. 

“Sorry, I forgot the- the thing, the- my phone.” Mac slowed down just enough to say that before rushing back into the office. As he reached the desk, he found his phone where he left it the night before. _I did not send that message, right? Please, tell me I didn’t send it…_

Turning the screen on and checking the messages, he found none received, and none sent. 

Mac dropped his head, breathing out in relief. Just remembering the things he wrote last night was enough to make him blush again. As his heart rate slowed down, he jumped when another phone started ringing: looking aside, he realized it was Jill’s, and an unknown number was calling. 

Mac stared at it. Those numbers were familiar… 

_Maybe it’s Jill again?_ He thought, but the ringing stopped before he could answer the call. Then, it started again. 

Mac kept staring at the numbers, and then he froze again. _That’s Jack’s number_ , he thought. The call stopped after another moment. 

“Who is it?” Matty asked coming into the office to grab her tablet.

“Ah, I- I don’t know. It’s Jill’s phone. She left it here yesterday.” 

“So that wasn’t a lie,” she commented leaving again. 

Mac flinched as Jack called Jill’s phone a third time- and a doubt started forming into his mind. _It can’t be_ , Mac thought, waiting until the call ended to move closer, _It must be just a coincidence… It must be. Surely, I would never…_

Mac grabbed the phone and unlocked it, wondering why Jill didn’t use a password on it. He checked the messages: none received, and one sent just a few hours before. Mac swallowed in fear, opening it, and there it was the love confession he wrote _and sent_ to Jack, from Jill’s phone. 

“Oh no… No no no…” Mac cried in despair, pacing through the desks, hands into his hair. “This can’t be true, it can’t be!” He stopped and checked the message again, “Ok, it’s real. I’m dead. I’m so dead…” 

“Who’s dead?” 

Mac jumped and turned around. “Hey- Jill, hi.” 

“Hi. You ok?” She asked with a puzzled smile. 

“Y-yeah… You- what are you doing here?” 

“I work here...?” she laughed curiously. “I was looking for my phone. Is it here?” 

“Ah, yes, your… Your phone, uh- was dead. Yes, the phone is dead.” 

“My phone is dead?” 

“The battery, I mean,” Mac said, hiding the device behind his back, “It died during the night, so I… I left it charging upstairs.” 

“Oh. Ok… You left it in the lab? I just need to check-“

“I- I wouldn’t touch it for now.” He quickly added.

She stopped and turned to him, “Why not?” 

“Because… I couldn’t find a charger, so I made one, only it’s a bit- unstable. You know…” 

“You haven't turned my phone into a bomb, right, Mac?” 

“What? No. No, I just…” 

“Because I need that phone.” 

“It’ll be alright once it’s fully charged. Just give it a few hours.” Mac said, trying to keep his smile as innocent as possible.

Jill kept staring, but, eventually, nodded, “Ok… Thanks, I guess?” 

“No problem,” Mac said, watching her leave. Once alone, he breathed out and crouched on the floor, quickly deleting the message he sent to Jack- that promptly called again, making him almost drop the phone. “How do I fix this mess?” Mac hissed, thinking: he could block Jack’s number, but what if he actually needed to call Jill? Breaking her phone was out of the question, and he couldn’t change her number just out of the blue… 

“This is a nightmare…” Mac cried as Jack called once again. “You’re stubborn, aren’t you?” he nervously said, tempted to refuse the call, but that would have made it worse. As the call ended, Mac stared sadly at the now black screen, _I wanted to tell him, but not like this… What could I say to him now?_

“Jack. What are you doing here?” 

Mac heard Matty say. Panicking, he sat under a desk, hiding and waiting. 

Matty watched the agent scanning the whole place before looking at her. “Good morning to you too?” 

“Sorry. Hi, Matty,” Jack said with a little smile. “Have you seen anyone suspicious around here this morning?” 

“Suspicious?” She frowned. “I don’t think so…Why?” 

Jack sighed nervously. “I’m not sure…” He said, and, noticing her still frowning, he sat down on the couch, “I really don’t know. I got this strange message tonight…” 

Mac froze, his heart skipping a beat.

“A strange message? You mean someone’s threatening you?” She asked, moving closer. 

“No. No, nothing like that… Here, look.” Jack said grabbing his phone to show it to her- and they both stopped and turned to the office hearing a loud _thump_ , watching Mac suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Where did you come from?” Jack asked him.

“I was- fixing a chair,” Mac said keeping a hand over his head because he jumped out of his hiding spot so quickly he hit the desk and that hurt, but he couldn’t hide forever. He needed to leave as fast and unsuspiciously as possible.

“It’s eight in the morning. You need to chill with the fixing, man,” Jack commented. 

“He slept here tonight.” Matty patiently explained. 

“What? He- you slept here?” Jack asked him directly. 

“I was more tired than I thought,” Mac nodded. 

“Well, hope you got some sleep because I can use some help with this crazy thing that happened tonight,” Jack said looking back at his phone.

“Wha- what crazy thing?” Mac asked, trying to sound genuinely puzzled. 

“I was going home when I got this strange message…”

“If it’s strange even for you, I’m not sure I want to read it,” Matty said.

“Oh, come on, I’m serious- hey, where are you going?” Jack asked as Mac was heading to the exit.

“I just- I need some coffee to wake myself up. Be right back,” Mac said. 

“Ok, but hurry up. I need your help with this.”

“Sure,” Mac said, quickly heading to the door. _Need to hide the phone. Hide it as far as poss-_

“Oh, hey,” Jill said as they almost crashed in the doorway. “I just wanted to give you this,” she said blocking his way out while offering him a cup of coffee, “You know, as a thank you for taking care of my phone.” 

Mac smiled, trying his best not to start screaming. “Sure… No problem.” 

“And what about me?” Jack asked. 

“The coffee machine is just down the corridor,” Jill told him with the same smile. “Mac?” She then called, waiting. 

“Y- yes. Thank you.” He nodded, slowly grabbing the coffee, watching her leave. 

“Come look at this,” Jack called him from the couch. 

Mac prepared for the worst. Turning around, he found Matty staring at Jack’s phone, which he was holding between them, and she looked- surprised? 

“Are we sure you didn’t write this?” She asked Jack. 

“What?! We all know I’m not this good at writing- and why should I do that, anyway?” he asked before turning to Mac, standing behind the couch, “Here, read it. Do you think I would fake something like this?” 

As he showed him the screen, Mac read the message without touching the phone and, well, reading his own words, now under the eyes of everyone, made him wish for any possible disaster to strike right there, right now, and distract them so that he could run away. Noticing Jack waiting for a reaction, he forced one out, “Uh, well, that’s-” 

“Crazy, right?” Jack nodded, lowering his arm, staring at the message. “I can’t believe it. What the hell is this…?” 

Mac tried his best to keep his cool, considering jumping out the window for a desperate escape- just to remember that all the windows at the Phoenix headquarter were bulletproof.

“ _What the hell is this_?” Matty echoed in disapproval, “Clearly someone cares about you so much they took their time to express their feelings for you. Don’t be rude.” 

“Rude? Are you kidding?” Jack gasped, “This message made me cry like a baby in the middle of the night! I-” he turned around as Mac choked with the coffee. “You ok?” he asked, but the other just nodded, coughing, turning the other way.

“And you don’t know who send it?” Matty continued. 

“No! I don’t know this number. I tried to call Riley to track it down, but she must be still asleep, so I asked a friend. He couldn’t give me much info, but the message has been sent from here.”

Mac kept doing his best trying to hide the panic, mentally listing all the objects in the room to keep himself distracted. 

“From here? Really?” she asked. 

“It must be someone working for the Phoenix. I really had no idea...” Jack said, staring at the screen, “I had no idea someone could feel this way towards me, honestly.” 

“And I had no idea you were such the romantic type,” Matty commented. 

“Of course I am! I’m just- not used to these things.” 

“Please. How many dates did you have just this month?” 

“Those were different! _This_ is different,” Jack told her waving his phone. “This sounds like someone that really knows me, and- and understands me, and they have been hiding their feelings for _my sake_. Can you believe it?” 

As Jack turned again, he almost caught the other staring in awe. “It- it sounds like someone that cares a lot… About- about you.” Mac quickly said.

“Right?” Jack nodded, smiling at the phone. “I was so desperately looking for someone like this, and now I know they’ve been so close to me the entire time…” 

Mac’s heart started melting. Hearing those words, seeing Jack smiling like that at _his_ message.... _Should I…? If he talks to Riley, he’s going to find out anyway, so maybe I could tell him? Maybe he…?_

“I have to find this woman!” Jack suddenly declared standing up, missing how Mac looked as if someone just punched him in the face. “I don’t know who she is, but I will find her and- and ask her out. I mean, just for a coffee. Nothing too serious.” He said walking to the door. “I’m going to ask Riley to pinpoint the exact location of their phone and-“ 

“What if she’s a _he_?” Matty asked then, making Mac choke with the coffee again. 

Jack stopped and turned to her, “What?”

“I said, what if she’s a he?” Matty repeated, smiling calmly at him. “We don’t know that. What if it’s a man having such deep feelings for you?” 

Mac swallowed down, carefully looking at Jack that, after a moment, said, “W-well, I… I wasn’t considering that…” 

“You should be prepared. If this person is a man, what are you going to do?” She continued. 

Jack kept staring at her, then at Mac that quickly looked away. “I don’t- look, I don’t know, but I want to meet this person face to face first, whoever they are. If this was a joke, or maybe just a mistake, or if they actually mean it, I want to know. From the message, it seems like they have been holding back their feelings for a long time- like the message was their breaking point… I think meeting them is the right thing to do.”

Matty smiled more sincerely. “So the date still stands?” 

“I said coffee and coffee will be. I’ll find them, no matter what!” Jack confirmed, leaving the room while making a call. 

As he left, Mac was feeling like floating in the eye of a storm.

“You’re very quiet, Mac,” Matty told him, reading files on her tablet. 

Mac could feel her eyes on him anyway. “Sometimes Jack goes so fast not even I can keep up,” he said with a tense smile, but she only hummed. “I… I’ll go back home now. Take a shower and-“ he stopped when a phone in his pocket started ringing- Jill’s phone. 

Frozen in place, he looked outside, in the corridor, where Jack slowly walked back in front of the window, cellphone pressed over his ear, staring intently at him. As he ended the call, the ringing in the room stopped. “Mac,” he called suspiciously, moving in the doorway.

“Yes?” he asked as innocently as possible. 

“Was that your phone?” 

“Ah, y-yeah, it’s- it was Bozer.” 

Jack nodded and slowly walked away again, staring until he was gone. 

_Need to leave. Now._ Mac was quickly descending into panic mode. “I’m going, then.” 

“Later.” Matty nodded, tilting her head as the ringing started again. 

Again, Mac flinched and stopped. 

Jack reappeared in front of the window, squinting his eyes at him- a damn good _Clint Eastwood glare_ , and intimidating just as much.

“It’s just a coincidence, ok?” Mac quickly told him. 

“Show me that phone,” Jack said, walking back inside. 

“What?” 

“It’s still ringing, why aren’t you answering?” 

“I- look, I can explain,” Mac said moving back as he approached. 

Jack ended the call, and again, the ringing stopped. “No need. Just show me the phone.” 

“This is stupid-“ 

“Hand it over!” 

“WAIT- listen-!” 

Matty sighed patiently as they started running around the couch before crashing on it, fighting over the phone. When she turned around, Jack was pinning Mac on the couch, trying to steal the phone from him while screaming at each other. "GUYS.” She called, and they both stopped, turning to her. “Please, I’m trying to work here.” 

“He stole my lover’s phone!” Jack objected. 

“I did not!” Mac yelled back.

“Then why do you have the phone that sent that message? What are you hiding, huh?!” 

“I’m not hiding anything- can you move?!“ Mac grabbed his shoulder to push him off, but Jack easily blocked him down with a knee.

“That’s not your phone, so clearly you are protecting someone or-!” 

“Or maybe I wrote that message?!” Mac barked, “I found that phone and sent you the message, ok?” It was the truth, after all… Minus the devastating heartbreak that pushed him to write a love confession to his best friend, out of the blue. 

Jack frowned staring down at him, then scoffed, “Yeah, right. And why would you…?” 

Mac noticed the brief hesitation, Jack barely grasping the truth- and _that_ scared him to death. “It was just a joke,” he blurted out, finally kicking him off- but he had the suspicion that Jack simply let him go. 

Sitting on the couch, Jack opened his mouth, closed it, and then his shoulders dropped a bit. “Are you serious?” 

“Sorry.” 

“ _Sorry_? Do you have any idea-“ Jack stopped, shaking his head in disbelief. “Mac, that’s… That was a really low blow.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it. I… I wasn’t thinking straight.” Mac said. He didn’t have the courage to look at Jack, but he knew his friend was staring at him. When he dared to look up, he realized the _joke_ has hit deeper than he was expecting: his friend looked truly hurt.

“That wasn’t funny. Not one bit.” Jack said standing up to leave. 

Mac sighed, guilt instantly crashing on him, “Jack-“ 

“Well, the date is still on, right?” Matty said. 

Jack stopped at the door, turning at her, “What?” they both asked. 

“Mac had his fun, now is your turn.” She simply said.

Mac wanted to say something, but that caught him completely off guard. Turning to Jack, he knew he was actually considering it. “Wait, hold on-“ 

“That’s right. You owe me a date.” Jack nodded, his cold glare not really matching with his words. 

“Jack, I told you, I’m sorry. It was just a joke-“ 

“Yeah, well, we’ll keep it going, then- until I say that it’s over. We’ll spend the day together, and you better fake at least half of the _feelings_ you put in that message.” Jack said. “I’ll come to pick you up in one hour at your place. You better be ready.” And that said, he left. 

Sitting on the couch, Mac’s brain was still processing what just happened. 

“I’m not gonna lie, that joke was pretty cruel,” Matty told him, but he didn’t answer. She smiled patiently, “Come on, Jack’s won’t hold the grudge for long. Just play along for a while and he will forgive you.” 

_“…and you better fake at least half of the feelings you put in that message.”_

Mac didn’t know if to laugh or cry about that sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

“Man, this sounds like a real mess,” Bozer said while pouring coffee into a cup, once updated on the situation. 

“At this point, I don’t know which is worse, if having sent that message or told him it was a joke…” Mac said while wearing a shirt after taking a shower.

“You panicked, that’s normal.” 

“Yes, but it's not just that. You know how Jack always takes these things so seriously...” 

“He can’t stop jumping headfirst into a relationship, more likely,” Bozer commented with a little smile, but his friend just looked down. “Still, is Jack we’re talking about. He’s offended? Probably, but he’s not going to hate you for the rest of your life because of a message. I’m sure he’ll forget about it tomorrow.” 

“I'm not so sure... He looked really hurt this time,” Mac said leaning against the kitchen sink, remembering Jack's expression during their argument in the briefing room. “I should apologize again.” 

“Just don’t do it with another message.” 

“Very funny.” 

Bozer took a sip of coffee, thinking. “You know, there might be another way to solve this situation…” 

“Which is?” 

“Telling him the truth. That the message wasn’t a joke.” 

Mac scoffed, “Yeah, right...” 

“I’m serious,” Bozer insisted. “Mac, it has been years now. You keep saying it’s nothing serious, that is just _an old crush_ , but clearly it isn’t, or else you wouldn’t have sent that message in the first place.” 

“Look, it’s just- something not worth the time. Especially now.” 

“But it was serious enough for you to get jealous over that lady doctor and confess your love to Jack _by accident_.”

“I’m not-“ Mac tried to say, but Bozer’s skeptical glare was enough to shut him up, so he just looked down again. 

“Let's say you tell him the truth, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Bozer asked putting the cup down, “Because we both know Jack would never hate you, nor cut ties with you just like that...” 

“Not even after knowing that I got a crush on him for the past three years?” Mac asked with a sad voice. 

“Not even then,” Bozer confirmed, but Mac wasn’t convinced. “I’m telling you, even if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m sure he would still want to keep your friendship. On the contrary, if he does feel the same way, everyone’s happy- but you’ll never know until you tell him.” 

“He was sure a woman sent that message... He didn't even considered it could have been a man.” 

“Yes, and you told me that Jack then said he doesn’t care who sent it. The first thing he wanted to do was to meet this person and talk to them- and that’s surprisingly rational, coming from Jack.” 

“I’m such an idiot...” Mac groaned, “I saw him flirting with Miranda and I just- I mean, I’m used to him flirting with other people, but then he just kept talking about her…” 

“You reached your limit, that's understandable,” Bozer nodded, “And still, you just sent a message. You could have done much worse out of jealousy.” 

“I’m not _jealous_.” 

“Of course you are, and that’s alright,” Bozer laughed, watching him nervously looking away. “You've been holding back for so long, of course you're gonna snap at some point.” 

Mac took a deep breath, thinking. “I don’t like lying to him...” 

“I know… No one likes to hurt Jack’s feelings. It’s like hurting a big teddy bear,” he smiled patiently, “but you shouldn’t hurt yourself like this either.” 

They stared at each other until the doorbell rang. “I got it,” Mac said- just to stop as he opened the door. 

Jack coldly studied him up and down through his glassed, red t-shirt under his leather jacket and jeans. “You ready?”

“Ah- no…? Jack, why are you…?” 

“Why am I _what_?” 

Mac blinked, panic slowly rising again, “Do you- are we actually going to…?” 

“Have a date. Yes, we are.” 

“ _We_...? Like- you and me?” 

“I told you to get ready in one hour, didn’t I?” 

Mac had no idea how to react anymore.

“You can come with me now, or wait here while I go get you flowers and chocolates if you want me to make it official-?” 

“ **No**. No, that’s- no, just… Just give me a minute.” He said quickly heading to his bedroom.

“And don’t even try running away from the window,” Jack snorted walking inside, “I don’t want to spend my day-off hunting you down… Hey, Bozer.” He smiled, closing the door. 

“Hi, Jack,” Bozer said, trying not to laugh. “So, I guess this is going to be an interesting day?” 

“Revenge day, more likely.” 

“Right…” 

“I don’t take it well when people play with my feelings, alright?” Jack complained, removing the glasses, “And this is not _people_. It’s Mac- my best friend, so yes, I’m hurt, and I’m allowed to get revenge.” 

“I mean, you guys joke a lot to each other…” 

“Yes, but we’re always kind of respectful in our jokes.” 

“Really? Always?” 

Jack was going to answer, then stopped for a moment, thinking. “Yes, definitely. I have standards too, you know?” 

“Ok, ok… Just be careful.” 

“Careful?” 

“Yeah. I mean, you are going out with Mac. It's not easy to keep him entertained.” 

“Are we talking about the same guy in love with paperclips?” 

“This is different. It’s a date.” Bozer said, staring intently at him. “A fake date that _you_ are forcing him into. You’ll have to take responsibility.” 

“Respons- what that’s supposed to mean?” 

Bozer smiled patiently, patting a hand on his shoulder. “Just go easy on him.” 

Jack frowned, watching him walking on the balcony outside. 

_This is so stupid_ , Mac kept thinking, walking back to the living room while wearing the jacket. _I’m not ready for this. This wasn’t supposed to happen! What am I going to do? What should I say?_ His thoughts came to a halt as he didn't realize Jack was standing in the corridor and almost bumped into him. 

Jack turned to him, the cold, vengeful expression back on his face. “Ready?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Good. Let’s go.” He nodded putting his glasses back on, opening the door. 

“Jack?” Mac called, and the other stopped, turning around, “I’m not saying I don’t deserve this, but- are you really sure...?" 

“Yes. Come on.” 

Mac took a deep breath and close the door, watching Jack's car waiting for him down the hill. Walking as slowly as possible, he eventually sat on the passenger seat, closing the door. There was complete silence for a long moment. 

“You’re making this way more awkward than it is, you know?” Jack then said.

“You’re the one that asked for a fake date.” 

“Yes, because... Because it sounded cool when Matty brought it up.” Jack sighed. 

It wasn’t like Mac was completely against the situation. It was the perfect opportunity to speak to Jack, but... Was a fake date a good time to confess his love? After sending _that_ message? A message that he said times and times again was meant as a joke… As for now, surely Jack would have never taken him seriously.

“Look, you can come up with another type of revenge? I’ll be fine with anything.” Mac said.

Jack kept thinking, then shook his head and turned the engine on. “No. I promised a date to whoever send that message and I’m a man of my word. You called it on yourself, bud.” 

_I sure did_ , Mac sighed while the car moved down the road. 

After driving for a while Jack asked him if he was hungry, to which Mac admitted he was since he didn’t have time for breakfast that morning- except the two sips of coffee he choked with, back at the Phoenix Foundation. Jack nodded and they stopped in front of a little mall located far from the center of the city. 

Mac didn’t know the place, but Jack seemed familiar with it so he followed, heading to the bar on the third floor. 

“Pick a seat close to the window. Be right back.” Jack told him gesturing at it, heading to make their order before Mac could say anything. 

Wandering through the tables, Mac made his way towards the large windows facing the street and the beach far ahead. The sky was cloudy, painting the sea with beautiful, different shades of blue. 

As he sat on one of the stools, he kept staring at the ocean while thinking about the message, if it was still possible to turn that mess into something more positive… The only problem was how to do that? 

“Here. They make the best cappuccino in the city.” Jack said placing a cup of coffee and a donut on the table, sitting next to him but facing the inside of the bar. 

“Thanks,” Mac said, watching him drinking his own coffee. He knew Jack wanted to talk, he could tell from how the agent was nervously tapping his finger on the cup, but Mac also knew Jack was too stubborn to let _the joke_ slide. “So, you come here often?” 

Jack frowned at him. “Is that your pickup line?” 

“What? No- it's just that I’ve never been here before, so…” 

“I come here every Sunday morning- when I can,” Jack explained. “It’s not a crowded place, and I like the view,” he added, turning a bit towards the window. 

“And… You usually spend your dates here?” 

“I don’t.” 

The answer came so quick and so cold, Mac felt like he offended him somehow. “Ok…” he said taking a sip while Jack kept his eyes down. “What’s your idea for a first date, then?” 

“Are you really asking me that now?” 

“If we have to pretend to have one…” Mac carefully said, not missing him staring intently. “It was your idea, not mine.” He finished looking at the sea, hoping to swallow the tension along with more cappuccino.

Jack continued studying him, and then said, “Try to guess.” 

“Can’t you just tell me?” 

“Nope.” 

Mac took a deep breath, thinking, “I don’t know… A walk through the city? Maybe some shopping?” 

“Mh… Go on.” 

“Then lunch, I guess? Probably in some good, fancy restaurant you know.” 

“You think I’m a fancy restaurant type?” 

“No, but you always want to impress your dates, so…” Mac shrugged, feeling relieved when he saw Jack snorting a laugh before looking away. 

“Alright, you got me on that one. What else?” he continued. 

“Well, if your date didn’t run away yet… Maybe waste some time at the beach before a movie?” 

“You’re all for the classics, huh?” 

“They seem to work just fine.” 

“And they work with you too?” 

As they looked at each other, Mac hesitated just for a moment. “Y-yeah. I’m fine with the classics.” 

“Are you? I thought you would only be up for some exploration on the mountains, or- I don’t know, an escape room?” 

“Escape rooms are fun,” Mac smiled, finishing the donut. 

“You’re pretty easy to please, aren’t you?” 

“As long as I enjoy the company…” Mac smiled, expecting another sarcastic comment, but, looking at Jack, he was just staring at him. Mac cleared his throat, “So, how much of the _Dalton date plan_ I got right?” 

Jack looked away then, nodding slightly, “Enough.” 

“Now who’s making it more awkward than it should be?” 

“Difference is you _deserve_ the awkwardness.” 

Mac sighed, finishing the coffee. “Can I know where we’re going next, at least?” Mac then asked, but the other didn’t answer, so he studied him for a moment and then grinned, “You have no idea what to do, don’t you?” 

“Shut up, I’m thinking.” 

Mac tried not to laugh, then heard his phone beeping. It was a message from Bozer: _I know you guys are going to have the most awkward day ever, so here’s something to keep you busy if you need it…_

“Matty?” Jack asked, his voice more serious. 

“No… No, it’s Bozer. He told me to buy a few things on my way back.” 

“The mall is just downstairs. We can go now if you want? While I- keep thinking.” 

“Sure.” Mac stood up to follow him, writing a quick answer to Bozer: _Thanks. You’re a lifesaver._

Somehow, Mac managed to relax a bit while hunting cookies for Bozer, unable to stop smiling while Jack looked more desperate by the second. It was almost midday and they would have ended up having lunch there as well if he couldn’t come up with anything else for their _fake date_. 

In all that, Jack was also trying his best to stay angry with him, but the cold façade was starting to fall. 

Once the shopping was done, Mac walked back to the car, leaving the bag on the backseats. He shut the door and stared at Jack’s keys, wondering if he could just take the chance and leave. _He probably would hunt me down with a gun if I do that_ , Mac sighed, heading back to the mall, noticing Jack has moved in front of a little music shop not too far. 

“Oh, you’re still here,” Jack said staring at the CDs exposed in the store window. “I thought you were going to steal my car and leave.” 

Mac was always surprised about how easily Jack was able to read his mind. Staring at the agent, Mac couldn’t stop asking, “You ok?” 

“Huh? Yeah. Why?” 

“You look a bit- tense?” 

“Me? Not at all. I’m just…” 

“ _Thinking_?” Mac finished for him, smiling a bit as the other just looked away. “I thought you said I’m easy to please?” he teased- then, he heard a strange, short metallic sound...

Jack took a deep breath. “Maybe I’m just overthinking…” 

“Just a bit,” Mac said, wondering if he just imagined the sound.

“Well, _I'm sorry_ …” Jack scoffed taking off his glasses, leaving them hanging from his jacket’s pocket. 

“You know you don’t have to impress me, right?” 

“Oh, shut up…” the agent groaned.

Mac smiled, looking at the window- and then he heard that sound again.

Then, Jack turned to him and said, “Listen here, this isn’t… What I mean is-“ 

“Wait.” 

“Don’t _wait_ me! I’m trying to-“

“Just listen.” Mac stopped him again. 

Jack’s shoulders dropped but did as he was asked, both of them standing there in silence for a moment. When the metallic sound repeated, they both looked inside the shop. 

“It has been going for a while now,” Mac said. 

“Yes, buildings usually make noises. It’s probably nothing- and off he goes…” Jack sighed watching him entering the shop, “You’re just trying to avoid the conversation, aren’t you?” 

“Hello?” Mac called, not really paying attention to him, but no one answered. He stopped, waiting for the sound to repeat again, and when it did, he turned to a backdoor. 

“Where’s the owner?” Jack asked looking around before following him. 

Mac opened the door, finding a narrow corridor and a staircase leading to the basement. He shared a look with Jack before heading down, stopping in front of a metal door. When something banged against it, on the other side, they both jumped. “Hello?” Mac called again. 

“Yes- thank God! Hello? I’m stuck in here! The door won’t open!” A man answered. 

“Don’t worry. Today is your lucky day," Jack reassured him, watching Mac grabbing his pocketknife. "How long have you been in there?” He asked stepping back to give him more space.

“Around half an hour. I left my phone’s upstairs…” The man sighed. 

“Do you work here? Where’s the owner of the shop?” 

“ _I am_ the owner.” 

Jack almost laughed, watching Mac working on the padlock. “Well, automated doors are supposed to be hard to unlock...” 

"When I am the one stuck on the other side, you start to hate them because of that…” the man commented. After a moment there was a buzz, Mac hissed, shaking his hand, and then the door unlocked. “Oh, thank you so much.” The man said, stepping outside. 

“You’ll need to change some cables. I had to cut them, sorry,” Mac said putting his pocketknife away. 

“Don’t worry, I’m done with this thing anyway. Thank you, really.” The old man said, offering a hand, “I’m Mike.” 

“Mac.” He nodded, accepting it while heading upstairs, where Jack was already waiting for them.

“Thanks a lot, Mac. And your friend-“ 

“Oh my God-” They heard Jack gasp before running out of sight. 

“He’s Jack,” Mac said. Back on the first floor, they found him standing in front of a wall where a few guitars were hanging.

“I can’t believe you have this baby right here! It’s beautiful.” Jack said gesturing at one in particular.

“You have good taste, huh?” Mike nodded. 

“My father used to play one of these… The sound was incredible.” 

“You can give it a try if you want?”

Jack turned to him, and even Mac could see the sparkles in his eyes. “Can I?” 

“Sure. These are part of my personal collection, so go ahead… While I call someone to change that stupid door,” Mike said, walking away. 

Jack then turned to Mac, “Technically, you saved the day, but if you don’t mind…?” 

“Feel free to take the reward for it,” Mac nodded gesturing at the guitar, watching him taking it down as a kid would do with a precious Christmas present. _Anything that will make him forget about that message is welcomed_ , Mac thought, turning to look at the discs on one of the shelves. 

He could hear Jack testing the strings, random notes jumping to his ears until a melody started and Mac turned around: Jack was sitting on a little stool, guitar resting over his leg while the first notes of Wish You Were Here echoed through the shop. 

Mac watched him in awe, realizing he has never seen Jack playing the guitar before. It was strange seeing such a big guy playing so gently, with a slight smile on his face… 

Jack briefly looked at him and snorted, “Don’t judge. I haven’t played in a while.” 

“No- you’re good,” Mac said, moving closer, almost hypnotized by Jack’s fingers pinching the strings. 

“Yeah? Then what’s with that face?” 

“I don’t think I ever saw you playing, that’s all,” Mac said, and the music suddenly stopped. He blinked as if waking up from a dream.

“Really? Never?” Jack asked him, and the other shook his head in no. “Huh. Remind me to set up a live session, then.” 

Mac watched him play for a while before stopping again and carefully putting the guitar back on the wall. 

Turning around, Jack met his gaze and seemed a bit embarrassed. “I- I’ll go thank Mike, then we can go?”

_I like watching you playing_ , Mac wanted to say, but kept that thought to himself and just nodded, hearing the owner complimenting his friend.

“My father loved that song, so it’s one of the few I can remember,” Jack told the shop owner. “Well, we’ll take our leave now. Thanks for letting me play that beauty,” he added, shaking Mike’s hand. 

“Thanks to you for the help. Come back any time.” He nodded, waving a hand at Mac while they left the shop. 

Once in the parking lot, Jack said, “Ok. I think I know where we’re going next.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. It’s not too far.” 

Mac didn’t comment, sitting next to him and trying to enjoy the ride until he slowly realized where they were heading. “You’re joking right?” 

“Mh?” 

“You really want to spend the rest of the day here?” 

“Why not? Didn’t you said once you’ve only been here like, four times?” 

“Three, actually, but-“ 

“Then we’re going. It’ll be fun.” 

Mac was weak against Jack’s smile, but spending their fake date at the Amusement Park… He wasn’t expecting _that_. 

It was- strange. Mac couldn’t find a better way to describe how he was feeling. _Strange_ was maybe an understatement, considering the situation, but still...

Watching the balloons stands in the street, the kids running around, and the music and the colors… It was nice, but also melancholic. Mac could remember walking through the same scenario with his grandfather, in the past… A second time, he was with Bozer, but he couldn’t remember where exactly. He had no memories of the third time he visited an amusement park, but he had a picture of himself, when he was maybe four, holding a balloon with attractions visible in the back… Probably just a random fair somewhere close to his hometown. 

“You good?” Jack asked, friendly bumping against his shoulder. 

Mac came back to the present, noticing the cotton candy in Jack’s hand. “You’re taking all this very seriously,” he commented. 

“Since we’re here, we have to eat local specialties.” 

Mac sighed but accepted it. “Why, there's more?” 

“Mostly candies, I think. Oh, caramel apples! Haven’t eaten one of those in years.” 

_At least he’s in a good mood_ , Mac thought as they proceeded through the park. Feeling the sugar melt on his tongue, he couldn’t stop wondering if that was really a good idea. A fake date with the same person he accidentally confessed his love to… It hurt a bit thinking about it, but the guilt for brushing it off as a joke was helping him keep going. As Jack said, he called it on himself… 

“So,” Jack said, stopping so suddenly the other bumped behind him, “since we have to use all the attraction, better do the dangerous ones first, so then we can eat without throwing up everything.” 

“ _All of them_?”

“We have until 6 PM, so off we go!” 

Mac tried to say something, but Jack was already gone, so all he could do was following him, accepting the punishment. 

Their first stop was, of course, the rollercoaster, where Mac realized too late how high the ride could go: he kept closing his eyes every time they reached the top, hearing the wind and Jack’s screams into his ears during the fall, straight down at full speed. He knew the ride lasted less than five minutes, but, to him, it seemed hours. 

“Wow! That was a good start!” Jack laughed as he stepped off the cart, an employee of the park quickly catching him as he was visibly unsteady on his feet. 

Mac shook his head, smiling a bit, waiting a moment before standing up, making sure that he could walk- and that his stomach was still in the right place. 

“Hey, I know where to go next!” Jack said once they were back outside, pointing on the right. 

“The water ride? But-” 

“You’re not allowed to say no today!” he said leading the way, and Mac already knew that day would have never ended soon enough. 

As expected, by the end of the ride, they both were half soaked, but Jack seemed to be over the moon, laughing and already heading to the next attraction. Mac was relieved to see him enjoying the day, so, eventually, tried to do the same. He even managed to forget that was supposed to be a fake date for a while, but the thought kept coming back to him here and there, stinging every time. 

It was fun being with Jack- it was always fun, he knew that. Jack Dalton had the ability to make even their work fun, despite all the risks. 

Jack was fun, but he wasn’t stupid. He was reckless, but not if that could put others in danger. He was a good friend, and a good man, but he could turn into a killer if necessary. That was why Mac enjoyed his company both, on and off duty: he loved and trusted him, but he also respected him immensely. 

“Hey, look at that.” 

Mac put his thoughts aside and turned to Jack that was grinning at the shooting game stand just ahead. “Really?” He scoffed, following him. “Don’t you think it would be like cheating?” 

“There's no rule against veterans playing.” 

“Yeah, but…” 

“Hi there. How many points for the lion?” Jack asked the man inside the stand, pointing at the giant stuffed animal hanging in the corner. 

“Ah, you’ll need a full ten combo for that, I’m afraid.” The man said with a smile, “Are you up for the challenge?” 

Jack scoffed, “It would be funnier with my own gun…” 

The man frowned, “Beg your pardon…?” 

“He’s joking,” Mac said, shaking his head. 

“Here,” The man said handing Jack the air rifle after he paid for exactly ten shots. “You’re confident, aren’t you?” 

“Need to impress my date, here, you know?” Jack said winking at Mac before turning to aim at the first target. 

At first, Mac thought he heard that wrong, but, meeting the employee’s smile, he realized there was no mistake. “I-I’ll go get a drink.” He said leaving, feeling himself blushing. 

Gulping half of the water bottle in one go, Mac then took a deep breath. Leaning against a barrier, he watched Jack shooting at the targets- then, when the music started playing from behind, he turned around, watching a carousel nearby spinning slowly, with kids laughing and smiling in excitement sitting on plastic, colorful horses. 

_I should have refused to come here,_ Mac told himself, _and I should have never sent that message…_

As something poked against his back, he turned, finding himself face to face with the giant stuffed lion’s face. 

“Why didn’t you come back? You should have seen his face when I got the perfect score with eight bullets.” Jack said.

“Sorry… Feeling dizzy.” 

Jack studied him, “You ok now?” 

“Yeah,” Mac murmured, staring at the stuffed animal that was half of Jack's size. “What are you going to do with it, by the way?” 

“Nothing. I got it for you.” 

“For me?” 

“It reminded me of you,” Jack nodded, gently pulling the long, blond fur around the lion’s head, “It’s probably the hair.” 

“Very funny...” 

Jack kept waiting, then wiggled the lion in front of him, “Are you gonna take it or…?” he asked, but the other didn’t move. “What is it?” 

“I don’t… Can’t you just punch me in the face and get done with it?” Mac snapped, “Why the fake date? Why all of this?” 

Jack lowered the lion, frowning, “Are you angry because I called you _my date_?” 

“It’s- it wasn’t funny, ok?” Mac said, and he regretted that immediately because he knew what was coming next. 

“Really? So you can get angry if I joke about that, but I have to laugh it off if you send me a fake love confession? Because that's so much funnier, isn't it?” 

“I told you that I’m sorry about that. More than once-“ 

“And you think that’s why I’m angry?” Jack scoffed, "I'm still waiting for an explanation, but all you have been doing until now is lying." 

Mac wanted to scream, he was ready to explode- and still, the words didn't come out. Everything felt so wrong...

“And just to be clear, I’m still waiting,” Jack continued. “Just tell me why? Why send me that message all of a sudden?”

“I told you-“ 

“Yes, and I don’t believe you. We both know something like that isn’t like you,” Jack stopped him, now angrier. “You know I’m not buying it, and still you keep lying, but that’s perfectly fine, right? Absolutely not something I should get angry about.” 

“I-“ when Mac tried to say something, it was too late: Jack was walking away. Mac stared at him feeling guiltier than ever: that was the first time he heard Jack sound so hurt and, worst of all, disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why this Mac is so bitchy lol Hopefully, the ending will make up for it.  
> Enjoy <3

Later, the sunset started painting the amusement park with its orange light, but, to some people, the place already lost its charm.

Mac kept walking slightly behind Jack, just to be sure where to go. None of them had said a word since the fight after the shooting game and, at this point, Mac wondered if there even was something he could say to make things right. He has been turning the situation for the worst from the beginning… Another apology would have probably made Jack angrier. 

_Not like he doesn’t have the right to be_ , Mac sadly thought. Sending that message was a thing, but lie to Jack was another story… That was what really hurt his friend, and Mac knew it- as much as he knew Jack could read him like an open book, making his lies only more obvious.

After have been wandering around the park in silence, Jack stopped in front of a fountain, staring at the water with the hands in his pockets, the giant stuffed lion under an arm, pressed against his side. 

Mac slowly moved next to him. They kept quiet for a while, then he tried to break the ice, “The offer about punching me in the face still stands.” 

Jack took a deep breath. “Too many witnesses.” 

Mac smiled a bit, despite everything, watching the few people still around the park, most of them heading to the park exit. Afterall, it was getting late... “Look, Jack, I-“ 

“If you say sorry one more time, I’ll push you into the water.” He stopped him, “I won’t be arrested for that.” 

“Ok, then tell me what else can I do to apologize?” 

“Tell me the truth would be a good start.” 

Mac wanted to, he really did, but couldn’t shake off the feeling that that was the wrong time to confess that message wasn’t a joke. He already messed it up once, he couldn't do the same mistake again. “Truth is that I should have never sent that message. I know that I hurt you and I’m sorry. I really am. If you don’t believe me, then- feel free to push me into the fountain.” 

Jack turned to him, staring coldly, and Mac was sure he was actually going to do it. “I’ve got a better idea.” He said instead, walking past him. 

Frowning, Mac turned around and took a deep breath, “Are you serious?” 

“What?” Jack asked heading towards the ferris wheel just ahead. “It’s the tallest ferris of the state. We can’t skip it.” 

“Now you’re just doing it on purpose.” 

“And you’re still lying on purpose.” 

Mac looked up at the colorful little cabins slowly moving in a circle. Swallowing nervously, he looked back at Jack, finding him staring with his eyebrows lifted, waiting. “Ok, fine, but we’re leaving after this.” 

Jack thought for a moment. “Fine,” he nodded and walked away to get their tickets. 

_What else can go wrong at this point?_ , Mac mentally cried while entering their blue cabin, sitting on the cold, white plastic seat. Looking outside, he could see the park was basically empty. There was no one on the ferris wheel except them. 

“Nervous?” Jack grinned sitting in front of him while the man outside closed and locked the door. 

Mac didn’t answer, flinching slightly when the cabin started moving up very slowly. 

When they were halfway up, Jack said, “Come on, it’s not that high…” 

“Just, shut up.” 

The other sighed, “Ok… You’re missing out on the view, though.”

Mac kept taking deep breaths, barely looking up. Eventually, the soft sunset light caught his attention and he couldn’t stop from turning his head to the right, admiring the view outside the window- and it was indeed beautiful. Somehow, he started to relax… Then he made the mistake to look down for a second, and his heart flipped. Shutting his eyes, he kept repeating to himself he would have left that place soon. 

As the second round started, Mac managed to calm down enough to look at Jack: the agent was sitting there, facing the sun, the giant lion placed next to him. Mac noticed how Jack’s eyes turned into a warm shade of gold in that light… 

Jack, of course, caught him staring. “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You sure? Maybe the guilt is finally making you want to talk?” 

Mac sighed and looked down again, trying not to think there was only a thin piece of metal under his feet preventing him from falling down to his death. 

“Do you plan to keep lying to me all the time from now on? Because that might become a problem.” 

“I’m not-!” Mac jumped when the ferris wheel stopped, their cabin almost at the top. “Why did it stop?” 

“It always does. So couples can take pictures- or make out.” 

Mac’s heart did another flip. _That's not going to happen. He’s joking. He’s not serious- why am I ever thinking about it?!_

“You know, you got a lot of opportunities to tell me the truth,” Jack continued. 

“Jack, please…” Mac cried in resignation. 

“I’m _still_ waiting.” 

“I have nothing to tell you, ok? I told you, it was-“ the cabin moved again for a few seconds, then stopped again, slightly abruptly, leaving them right at the top of the ferris wheel. 

“No, it wasn’t a joke. That’s pretty clear at this point,” Jack commented. 

“You know what? You’re free to think whatever you want.” Mac cut short, grasping the edge of the seat with both hands. 

“Wow. That’s where we are now?” 

“It was a joke. Get over it.” 

“Are you-? Can you do us a favor and stop saying it was a joke?” 

“Why this thing isn’t moving down?” 

“Because I asked to keep us up here five more minutes.” 

Mac’s eyes widened, “You **what?!** ” 

“I thought I could make you confess...” 

“You-! We’re stuck 400 feet from the ground just because you-!” Mac yelled but stopped as the wind made the cabin move. He shut his eyes, shaking his head, “I hope you’re satisfied now.” 

“ _Satisfied_? How do you think I feel having a fake date with you just to make you talk?!” 

“There’s nothing to talk about!” 

“Clearly there is something or you wouldn’t have sent that message!” 

“Yeah, and _clearly_ you have to jump to conclusions on your own as usual!” 

“What-? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that you fall in love so damn easily, and I-“ _and I'm tired because, apparently, you can see anyone but **me**!_ That was what Mac wanted to say- what he wished he was brave enough to say. “I was tired of hearing you plan your future with a woman you’re going to forget in a week at best, ok?” he said instead. If he thought the situation couldn’t get worse, well, he just realized it could.

There was silence after that. Jack kept staring at him for a moment before looking away. Then, the ferris wheel started moving again. 

Mac’s heart was thumping into his chest fast enough to make it hard to breathe, making him feel lightheaded. As the cabin stopped, he registered the door opening and quickly stood up to leave. 

“Mac-?” 

He heard Jack call his name, and wondered why he sounded so scared all of sudden before realizing his body wasn't responding. A second later, his brain shut down completely. 

“-have to call someone?” 

“No, I think he’s- hey… Mac?” 

Mac blinked slowly, and Jack appeared in his line of sight- and he looked worried. 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked, kneeling down next to him so that they were at the same eye-level. 

Mac groaned, placing a hand over his eyes. “What happened?” 

“You fainted leaving the ferris.”

“I’ll get him some water.” A woman said. 

“Yes- thank you.” Jack nodded, watching her leaving them alone.

Mac followed her with his eyes, “Who…?” He tried to sit up on the couch, but his head was still spinning. 

“Take it easy,” Jack told him, holding him by a shoulder, helping him sit up on the couch he has been lying on. “She’s an employee of the park. They’re letting us use one of their offices.” 

“How long I was out?” 

“Around thirty minutes.” 

Looking around, Mac stared at the unknown place before lowering his head, taking a deep, tired breath. 

Jack let him go, staring worriedly at him. “ Mac, I’m sorry... For the ferris. I shouldn’t have gone that far.” 

“It’s fine…” 

“No, it's not. Forcing you up there was a low blow…” 

“Not lower than what I said to you.” He said, ashamed as the memories started to come back. 

Jack sighed, “You were not completely wrong, there.” 

“I didn’t mean-“ 

“I know, but can't say I didn't deserve that.” Jack smiled sadly at him, “I sure know how to be annoying. I shouldn’t bother you so much with my problems- especially when you’re working on, well, trying to keep us alive.” 

“Jack, it's not like... You know you talking helps me focus- most of the time, but..." 

“Just need to moderate myself a bit. Got it.” 

Mac stared sadly at him because he knew that smile. The smile standing for _Sorry, I'll never talk about my problems with you ever again because it clearly hurts you and I never considered that_. 

“Here,” the lady said handing him the water. “How are you feeling?” She then asked Mac.

“I’m fine. Sorry for bothering you…” 

“No bother. We’re glad you are ok. Take the time you need before leaving,” she said with a polite smile before walking out the room again.

Jack then handed the bottle to him. “They let me park the car in front of the office, so there’s no rush.” 

“Didn’t they have to close the park?” 

“They already did. I think we are the only two left,” Jack smiled a bit. “I’ll wait for you outside.” 

Mac wanted to say something, to stop him, but Jack was already gone. Staring at the bottle, he felt tears burning into his eyes. He never thought trying to hide his love for Jack would have hurt them both so much. 

The ride back home was calm, but completely silent. None of them said a word until the car stopped in front of Mac’s house. 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked him again then. 

“I’m good…” Mac said, staring down at his own hand. He didn’t move. 

“Think you can walk?” 

“Yeah, I… I think so.” 

Jack sighed, “Come on, I’ll escort you to the door.” 

“You don’t have to…” 

“I didn’t say the date is over yet, didn’t I?” Jack smiled opening the door for him. 

Mac slowly moved out of the car. His legs felt a bit like jelly, but he managed to stand and walk to the door, Jack right next to him. As he opened the door, he heard Bozer and Leanna’s voices from the living room, and stopped so suddenly Jack bumped against him. “Hey, can you… Can you tell Bozer I just need a moment?” 

“Sure… Hey, don't forget this.” 

Mac turned and sighed at the giant stuffed lion was handed to him. 

“I’ve won it for you. You have to keep it.” Jack insisted. 

Mac nodded and took it before heading to his bedroom. Once there, he stood with his back against the door for a while before leaving the lion on the bed, moving to pull down the blinds; the lights coming from the balcony were enough to keep the bedroom's light off. Mac took a deep breath, staring at the lion until he just crashed next to it on the bed. For the second time, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

Sending a glare at the clock, it was 8 pm. _When this date is going to end?_ he wondered, lowering his gaze on the lion. _Do I really want it to end?_

He sighed and turned on his left side, hugging the giant lion and closing his eyes. He was so tired…

When they opened again, Mac blinked a few times, confused: the room was much darker now, and the clock showed him it was 2 am. “What…?” he murmured, moving a bit-

“Mh…” 

Mac froze hearing someone humming and shifting behind him, on his bed. 

“You awake?” Jack’s voice was low and sleepy. 

“Did I...? I think I’ve fallen asleep?” 

“You did. We were waiting for you and you never showed up.” 

“Sorry…” 

“...’s ok. You needed to rest.” 

Mac waited a moment, then asked, “Jack, why are you here?” 

“Bozer invited me to stay for dinner,” he answered, yawning. 

"No- I mean here, in my room?" 

“Oh. Well, we all got a bit drunk and I couldn’t drive... I wanted to crash on the couch but Bozer and Leanna beat me to it, and- you know… I just give them some privacy.” 

“I take it my privacy doesn’t count...” 

“Please. How many times have we slept together in the past?” Jack scoffed. 

Mac couldn’t deny that. In a pickup, a tent, or in some abandoned building- or just in the middle of nowhere in the afghan desert, it happened multiple times for him and Jack to have to sleep basically next to each other. Still, things were a bit different now… 

“So you do like that lion, huh?” Jack then asked. 

Mac frowned before realizing the stuffed animal was still in his arms. “Yeah....” _Did he put the blanket on me?_ Mac wondered, noticing that as well. 

“At least is useful as a pillow,” Jack commented from behind him. “How are you feeling, anyway? Still dizzy?” He then asked. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Good…” 

There was a moment of silence, then Mac came to the conclusion that he needed to say something. After the mess he made, since he sent that message, he owed his friend this much. “Jack?” 

“Mh?” 

“About what I said on the ferris wheel…” 

“We already talked about that." 

“I know, but- what I told you wasn’t fair. It was- cruel on my part,” Mac said, staring down at the lion. “It’s not that I don’t want you to talk to me about personal stuff… I think I’m just jealous that you can do it so easily.”

There was no answer, but he knew Jack was listening. 

“The whole _falling in love_ thing it seems so simple for you- and I don’t mean it as a bad thing,” Mac quickly added. “You have no idea how lucky you are being able to show how you feel so easily.” 

The silence continued for another moment, then Jack asked, “Am I so obvious?” 

“Most of the time…?” 

“Considering our job, that might be a problem, you know?” 

Mac laughed softly, “It has been useful against a few enemies as well.” 

Jack hummed in agreement. “You could learn something from me, then.” 

“Maybe... Or maybe it’s just not my thing.” 

“You just need to start somewhere.” 

“That’s kinda the problem.” 

“Well, you know what they say... The body’s always honest.” 

Mac frowned, then heard the bed creaking slightly before feeling Jack’s chest pressed against his back, “W- what do you mean?”

“I mean that being honest can be easier than you might think.” 

Mac's thoughts started spinning in circle like a fly stuck in a box. “I don’t think that applies to me-!” he flinched when Jack’s arm moved on top of his right shoulder- for a hug, or just to keep him close. 

“We can test that.” The other said.

“Uh- Jack…” 

“Date is not over until I say so, remember?” 

Mac lost the words he was looking for as Jack’s left arm slipped in the space between his neck and the pillow so that Mac could see it stretching and resting on the bed. _His hands have always been so big…?_

“You’re acting pretty honestly right now,” the agent murmured into his ear. 

“Jack, you’re drunk,” Mac tried to move away, but Jack’s arm moved over his chest, blocking him. 

“Why did you sent that message?” 

“Seriously?!” Mac cried in exasperation. 

“Just tell me the truth.” 

“I told you-“ 

“Liar.” 

Mac’s voice was shaking a little, but, as soon as Jack’s hand moved under the shirt and over his naked chest, his voice stopped working completely.

“Can you stop being so stubborn? Just once? For me?” Jack said caressing his stomach while his hand traveled over Mac’s heart, just to lay there, warm against his skin. 

Mac knew his heart was beating like crazy, and realizing Jack could feel it made him blush and try to move away again- still, Jack’s hand was enough to stop him, pressing them against each other. “Ok- that’s enough. You got your revenge. We’re even now,” he nervously said, letting the lion fall off the bed to grab Jack’s arm with both hands. 

“You’re not the one making the rules here.” 

“Neither are you-!” Mac held his breath as Jack’s hand moved back down his stomach, reaching the edge of his trousers. He grabbed his arm even tighter, “Jack, I’m serious-” 

“It’s just a joke, right?” he asked, his voice low and deep into Mac’s ear. “Since we have been playing all day, why stop now? At least let’s end the date properly.” 

“I don’t care how you usually end your dates,” Mac said, now actually trying to get free, “This isn’t a joke anymore-“ 

“Of course it is. You say it yourself, so what’s the big deal?” 

As Jack’s hand moved down into his trousers, Mac’s brain made a drastic turn, “It wasn’t-! That message wasn’t a joke, alright?! Now you can stop!” 

Everything was quiet after that. Keeping a tight grasp on Jack’s arm, Mac couldn’t feel his hand still brushing his underwear but not moving. _I can deal with a fake date, but not this_ , Mac thought, his heart pounding stronger than ever into his chest, each beat echoing into his ears, _Not this… Not like this…_

“It wasn’t a joke?” Jack then asked.

“No. I send that message because I was tired, and alone in that office while you-“ Mac swallowed down, trying to lower his voice, his face burning in embarrassment. 

Another brief silence. “While I was out with Miranda?” 

Mac looked down, “Yeah,” he admitted squeezing Jack's arms, grateful that at least the other couldn’t see his face.

On his part, Jack was lying there motionless, still pressed against his back. “Mac?” 

“What?” 

“Are you in love with me?” 

Mac’s instant response was to laugh and call him crazy, but… After having his heart crushed and stepped on so much in the last twenty-four hours, all he managed to say was a low and embarrassed, “Yes.” _He’s going to forget about all this in the morning, anyway…_

“Are you really?” Jack asked again. 

“I thought you said that message was pretty clear about it.” 

“…So you wrote all that for me? That was all you…?” 

Mac wanted to roll away and hide under the bed. He tried moving again, but Jack’s hand was still rushing over his underwear and he shivered, instantly stopping. 

“Tell me.” Jack insisted, voice more gentle, “Please?” 

Mac took a deep, shaky breath, “I told you, it wasn’t a joke. I… I mean every word I wrote in that message.” 

“Oh, _thank God_ … Finally!” Jack cried, moving away from him. 

Mac blinked, taken aback, feeling him drop on the bed. Able to move, he turned around, finding him lying on his back, both hands over his face. “You… What do you mean _finally_?” 

“What do you think? I had to put a hand into your pants to make you confess!” Jack cried in embarrassment. 

Still confused, Mac sat up and stared at him, realizing something: “You’re not drunk…?” 

“Of course I’m not drunk! I kinda wish I was now, though…” Jack sighed lowering his hands to look up at him.

In the dim light coming through the partially closed blinds, Mac could see him smiling- a little, nervous smile. "...Ok." 

“ _Ok_? Wait-” Jack laughed, blocking him when he tried to leave the bed, dragging him into his arms, “Mac, it’s 2 in the morning, where are going?” he asked, still laughing. 

“Ah- bathroom. Need the bathroom.” 

“I swear I’m gonna follow you in there if you- ow!” Jack yelped as Mac, fighting to get free, hit him in the stomach with a knee. “Can you please- stop for a second? The mood was so perfect just a moment ago!” 

“Your hand was in my pants a moment ago!” 

“Well, aside from that…” 

“Why did you pretend to be drunk?! I thought-“ 

“You thought I was going to forget about this in the morning, don’t you?” 

Mac was going to answer but then Jack hugged tightly enough so that he was stuck into his arms, face against his chest, still not sure if he wanted to run, scream or cry. Maybe all three together. 

“Mac, can you calm down just a little bit? I think you’re going to have a heart attack.” Jack told him. 

“I can’t help it.” He murmured grasping his shoulders, an embarrassing attempt to push him away.

“You know, usually people feel better after saying the truth, not worse,” Jack said, and, since the other didn’t comment, added, “Because that’s the truth, right?” 

Mac heard the slight worry into his voice, but there was also- hope? 

“I’m asking now because if this is a double joke, I’ll be the one having a heart attack,” Jack said. 

Mac took a deep breath, “It has never been a joke.” He said, feeling his face burning. “I’m sorry about this whole mess. I just… That message was a stupid mistake…” 

“It's ok. You were just jealous...” 

“I wasn’t-!” 

“And thanks to that, here we are now,” he continued, moving a hand through his hair. “I’m happy that you send it.” 

Mac felt his heart starting to melt, but he pushed his hopes back down. “Jack, you don’t have to- I mean, I’m not expecting anything here, ok? I just…” 

“You couldn’t hide it anymore, don’t you?” 

Mac didn’t answer.

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” 

“Maybe because of all your previous dates, for started?” 

“Oh. Uh, well…” 

“I just wanted to tell you. But I’m not forcing you into anything. Really, you- you can ignore everything I've said. I really don’t want things between us to change.” He said, starting to regret his confession. Losing his friend was what scared him the most, and the main reason why he refused to tell him the truth until that moment- until a message sent by accident left him with no escape.

After a moment, Jack asked, “What if they change for the better, though?” 

Mac frowned, then his eyes widened in surprise. It took him all his courage to push himself up, the arms around him loosening their hold, and his heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw Jack was still smiling. 

“And, despite how flattered I am about you being jealous of me, I have to tell you, I only brought Miranda to the airport the other night. Where her _husband_ was waiting for her.” Jack told him.

Mac blinked. “Her husband?” 

“Her husband.” He confirmed. "They're going to celebrate their ten years together next week."

“I… I didn’t know that.” 

“Me either,” Jack grinned, briefly looking at his lips, “but I’m kinda happy for her, now.”

Mac blushed again. “Jack, I… If any of this makes you uncomfortable-” 

“Not even a fake date with you made me uncomfortable. I doubt this will.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Me too,” Jack said, studying him with caring eyes. “I mean, you caught me a bit off guard, sure, but... I'd like to see how this goes. How does that sound to you?” 

Mac couldn’t believe what was happening, but he was tired of running away- and, at that moment, he wanted to stay right where he was. “Sounds good.” 

Jack smiled and moved a hand through his hair, gently dragging him down, stopping just before their lips touched, as if to make sure they both wanted it- and his eyes widened in surprise when was Mac filling the distance and kissing him. As they parted, Jack was grinning, “Kissing on the first date, huh? You, sly dog…” he said, and his laughs echoed through the house as Mac blushed furiously and slammed a pillow on his face.

*

In the morning, Mac woke up alone in his bed. He was sure to have been fallen asleep there with Jack that night…

He smiled a bit remembering what happened, wondering if it has been just a dream… _Did I actually confessed to him? And did he really-?_

A little _ping_ made him turn on his back and look at the empty pillow next to him, his phone laying on it. He took it and found a message- from Jack himself: _Waiting for you to have breakfast. Think you’re gonna come over here?_

Frowning, Mac sat up to answer, _Here where?_

Another message: _Look outside, sleepyhead._

Mac's head jumped up, at the window with the blinds now half-open, finding Jack sitting outside, on the balcony, with his phone in hand and a smile on his face. “So it wasn’t a dream…” Mac murmured, embarrassed- then, he saw Jack writing and another message arrived.

 _Forgot to tell you something tonight_  
_and I’m not very good at writing, so…_

Mac watched the _typing..._ notification for a while. Looking up, he could tell how much Jack was struggling to find the right words. Mac shook his head and wrote a quick, _Wait_ before leaving the phone on the bed, standing up to join him outside, almost tripping on the stuffed lion laying on the floor. 

No more messages. He wanted to hear those words from Jack himself.


End file.
